memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Casual duty attire
Casual duty attire was informal, non-regulation clothing worn instead of a standard uniform while on duty. On some Starfleet vessels, certain crew members were granted permission, at the captain's discretion, to wear casual duty attire while serving on board. This diversion from the standard uniform code was typically granted to senior officers in specialized positions. ( ) 22nd Century T'Pol In 2153, science officer T'Pol resigned from the Vulcan High Command. ( ) As she was no longer permitted to wear her former uniform as a civilian, she opted to don brightly colored, tight-fitting jumpsuits while on duty. ( ). After T'Pol accepted a commission to Commander in 2154, her civilian jumpsuits were modified to include division coloring, rank insignia, and other details consistent with standard uniforms of the period. ( ) T'Pol continued to wear variations of her civilian jumpsuits until at least 2161. ( ) , during scenes depicting an alternate future, and in , when T'Pol was disguised as another crew member.}} File:T'Pol's casual uniform, red.jpg|Orange-red jumpsuit (2154) File:T'Pol's casual uniform, purple.jpg|Purple jumpsuit (2154) File:T'Pol's casual uniform, blue.jpg|Blue jumpsuit (2154) File:T'Pol's casual uniform, white.jpg|White jumpsuit (2154) File:T'Pol's casual uniform, red (2161).jpg|Orange-red jumpsuit with name and Starfleet patches (2161) File:T'Pol's casual uniform, purple (2161).jpg|Purple jumpsuit with name and Starfleet patches (2161) File:T'Pol's casual uniform, blue (2161).jpg|Blue jumpsuit with name and Starfleet patches (2161) 23rd Century Starfleet Captains Starfleet ship captains also had a choice of relaxed clothing to wear when on duty. James T. Kirk favored two variations of a wrap-around tunic, the first in 2266 and 2267, and the second in 2267 and 2268. ( ; ) The second variant of this tunic was also used by the captain of the , in 2268. When the ship disappeared through a spatial rift, and ended up in the mirror universe in the year 2155, found the tunic in his quarters, and wore it himself. ( ) File:Kirk green tunic with collar rank.jpg|Green tunic with golden rank stripes on shoulder (2266) File:Kirk green tunic with gold piping.jpg|Green tunic variation, edged with golden piping (2267) File:Jonathan Archer (mirror) in dress uniform.jpg|Mirror Archer wearing the tunic (2155) Medical Officers As early as 2266, a short-sleeved tunic was available to Starfleet medical officers serving aboard starships. While many medical officers wore the traditional uniform of the time, Doctors McCoy and M'Benga often wore the short-sleeved tunic when on duty. ( ; ) In the early-2270s, another version, a long-sleeved, open-necked white tunic was available for medical officers. Doctor McCoy, Doctor Christine Chapel, and several other medical staff members aboard the Enterprise wore it during the V'Ger crisis. ( ) The same tunics were still available in 2285, complete with turtleneck undergarments, adapted to the standard Starfleet uniform style of the period. They were worn by both medical officers (including McCoy) and trainee nurses aboard the Enterprise. ( ) File:McCoy medical tunic.jpg|The short-sleeved tunic in 2266 File:Strafleet medical tunic, early 2270s.jpg|The long-sleeved tunic ca. 2273 File:Medical staff member twok 1.jpg|The long-sleeved tunic in 2285 Engineering Captains ]] By 2286, Starfleet permitted captains of engineering to wear a vest with pockets to hold various engineering instruments, which was worn over the white undershirt instead of the more formal service jacket. ( ) , an episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation's sixth season.}} 24th Century Deanna Troi Between 2364 and 2370, Deanna Troi frequently wore casual, nonuniform attire while on duty as ship's counselor, as an alternative to a standard Starfleet uniform. She primarily favored unitards in a variety of colors. ( – TNG Season 6) Occasionally, she wore a turquoise variant with a long skirt. ( ) File:Troi gray unitard with green belt.jpg|Troi wearing a gray unitard with green belt (2364) File:Troi gray unitard with red belt.jpg|A gray unitard with red belt (2364) File:Troi gray unitard with pointed neckline.jpg|A variation of the gray unitard, with a pointed neckline (2364) File:Troi maroon unitard.jpg|A maroon unitard with a navy banded collar (2366) File:Troi turquoise dress.jpg|A turquoise variant with flowing skirt and matching shoes (2366) File:Troi purple unitard.jpg|A purple unitard with lavender banded collar (2368) While serving under Edward Jellico in 2369, she was ordered to wear a standard uniform while on duty. ( ) After Jellico's order, she wore a traditional uniform almost exclusively during the rest of her posting aboard the . (TNG Season 6 - ) , actress Marina Sirtis wore a standard blue uniform in only one instance before the sixth seasons's - in the fictional future presented in the fourth season's . After "Chain of Command", Sirtis wore the unitard costumes only a few times, usually in scenes depicting Troi off-duty.}} Starship Captains By 2368, Starfleet had a uniform variant available to commanding officers in service aboard starships, consisting of a red command division suede jacket featuring banded cuffs and either leather or fabric black shoulders. Less formal than the standard duty uniform, this "captain's jacket" was a more casual dress option, with trousers reminiscent of the previous Starfleet uniform. ( ; ) File:Picard jacket leather shoulders.jpg|The first jacket, with leather shoulders (2368) File:Jean-Luc Picard wearing captain's jacket.jpg|The second revision, with fabric shoulders (2368) File:Picard gray uniform.jpg|The gray uniform undershirt with ribbed collar (2368) Category:Clothing